worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Liu0830/To Strip Weathers
The legend of veteran never fade,he sacrificed his career. ——To Strip Weathers I watched the whole first Cars movie several years ago,and there exist some plots that impressed me deeply.I heated up my previous memory,unconsciously, I fell in love with the blue race car #43 “the king” in the film.His appearance and character are both what I love.However,having searched all pages on this web(A platform for cars fans to communicate with each other),there’s only one page discussing about the king and just one comment left.Nobody express concern or love for him?Due to this fact,I decided to write an article for him so as to look back every scene concerning him in the film. This is the king’s first appearance in the film.He has a slender and sleek body with sky blue paint job,a huge tall spoiler,and calm expression on his face.This is the king,a superb and unique racer just at first sight of him. He moved quickly to the inside racetrack and raced ahead of Chick Hicks shortly after aggressive Chick interfered another race car.After that,he glanced back at Chick with not only pride but scorn.He conveyed many characteristics that a real king has through his cuteness. According to what the host described,he was the only one who was sponsored by Dinoco,which was adored by the leading role Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks and many other racers as well.His more than one victories had earned lots of profits for his sponsor,which made the sponsor trust him very much.For that reason,Tex Dinoco regarded him as the pride of Dinoco.The description “Whether he will win the piston cup again before his retirement.” turned out to be a proof that he had taken the championship for many times. The king kept determined all the time in the race,which is different from flaunt and arrogant McQueen.He wasn’t harsh and didn’t insult others as Chick did.Whenever racing on the speedway or replacing tires at pit stop,he stayed in silence with frowning throughout the race.In most cases,he was a pioneer racing ahead of everyone and kept his rank all the time. Dinoco was very wealthy,which naturally provided the king excellent support such as movable stage,a group of professional “cars babies” ,two haulers,professional crew chief and pitties,and even a helicopter.No wonder all racers are more likely to wanna win the championship and sigh on with Dinoco in contrast to McQueen’s condition that he had only one hauler Mack. Then Tex and the king walked together.”Dinoco is pound of you,thank you,the king.”This sentence was the proof of his victories.No wonder he was loved by the sponsor.Likewise,he replied to him”I’m just trying my best to race.”To be honest,it’s very valuable for the king to compete with rookies and become the first alongside other rookies.The power of the king can never be doubted. The king and his wife Lynda Weathers stayed together.He was an outstanding racer in the race and also a caring husband.”Dear,I cannot achieve everything without you!”He’s really a gentleman! Compared with rude Chick Hicks,the king acted as an excellent teacher to young McQueen.He helped McQueen to go farther using his experience.He told McQueen how important it is to get along well with his crew members,there’s no such thing as one-man band.He taught without any plot or evil as a wise elder generation racer.His sincere attitude and selflessness make everyone moved! Before his last race,even the next gen wished him best of luck,which illustrated his glory and influence.It was a pity that it turned out to be a tragic in the end. His wife reminded him to be careful,which showed the love between them and hinted the accident that happened later. At the final lap,McQueen came to the first place and kept distance away from the king and Chick Hicks miraculously.They were just several hundred meters away from the finish line. Although he definitely knew that he couldn’t win,he still kept calm as usual.He didn’t slow down pessimistically or struggled to catch up.Instead,he was just going ahead, obstructing Chick Hicks from attempting to overtake him according to the rule. At this moment,the accident occurred.The king can never expect this! What he hadn’t expected was that he was knocked over by Chick Hicks.All of a sudden,Chick hit his tail fiercely,which made him go off course and fly up from the racetrack without any resistance,drawing a long track of smoke. After flying for some distance and repetitive flips,he crashed the ground heavily. However,the huge power of inertia forced him to roll over and over again… In this big noise,every roll seemed to make heart beat fiercely with full of apprehension.Every crash seemed to be deep sorrow. The grass was lifted up by its power,flying with soil. He was finally stopped by the friction force with the ground.He stopped with a deep sigh. Having been damaged severely,one side of his spoiler was sheared off.Hot smoke began to appear from under his hood.His smooth body was shaped like the surface of the moon.His body was dotted with dust.Only his number 43 and Dinoco logo could be recognized easily. He can’t do anything and resembled wasted metal. If he was younger or as strong as McQueen,he could reach the finish line though he was the last one to arrive. It’s a pity that he was not as strong as he used to be.He couldn’t even move after this terrible crash due to the fact that he became weak after several years’ race.But hopelessly, he really wanna finish his final race! But now,what he can only do is seeing despicable Chick Hicks reached the finish line. His fans were so surprised at this accident, looking silently at their badly wounded hero. Everyone became silent,including the two announcers with no reason. The silence kept going for a long time after the king’s crash.With thousands of eyes fixed on him,he had no alternative. What made me surprised was that he didn’t condemn or insult Chick Hicks for what he had done.Instead,he slightly opened his eyes without any complain,watching other two race cars approaching the finish line hopelessly. At this moment,McQueen came back and pushed him to the finish line.The king didn’t refuse this kindness because he knew clearly that McQueen was no longer that arrogant rookie. They could never expect that the king’s final race ended in this way… The final race came to an end,the hero was covered with the sunshine in the dusk.Nobody can imagine what he had suffered as he was so badly wounded. However,look at this detail,the king’s crew chief, haulers ,pitties and Tex were all concerned about him,which hints lots of warmth and a strong bond between his group and him.The deep love highlighted especially when his wife Lynda Weathers came close to him.But this kind of love is different from the temporary love between McQueen and Sally.Instead,it’s more grown and deeper,which proved that couple back up each other just for love. I happened to see Strip Weathers in the end.He and his beloved wife paid a visit to Radiator Springs with McQueen’s influence after his recovery.They went to Doc Hudson’s museum,when seeing that he recovered from badly damaged,I relieved and felt very happy for him. I’ve never expected that he should be a star-chaser and his idol was Doc Hudson.He listened to Mater with eyes wide-open,which he hardly did as usual. In addition,he was still wearing his blue paint job and his number 43 was not faded though he had already resigned.There might be a new racer working for Dinoco. Letting a retired veteran race car stay what he was,in my opinion is to praise his glory and in memory of this hero. The final scene is watching films.Look! Who are beside little red?Yes,they are Strip Weathers and Lynda Weathers!They were looking at each other as if they had already known what the other was thinking! Category:Blog posts